The Pervert and the Prince
by Grandelusions
Summary: A KakaSaku one shot lemon, with nice gooey feelings and a big finish. (MA) Keep your virgin eyes off this!


I do not own Naruto or the characters, which is probably for the best. Also huge ups to Cynchick on deviantArt for the cover. I love the art so hard, it's my muse and yay it's the best! Another also reviews are yummy.

Entering the battlefield, even the war-torn Jounin couldn't hide his shock. She was staring down at them, dripping more blood then rain. He watched her kneel beside Naruto with hands glowing a pale blue while molding chakra in a way experienced only once before. When they left the desert years ago, Tsunade assured him Chiyo was the only one who could use the Kinjutsu; but as Kakashi had learned about the medical Sannin's prodigy apprentice...there were no limitations, and he knew how this ended. As he crashed into her body the jutsu was deactivated, but she wasn't stopping without a fight, no tears fell this time. He never anticipated the breaking sound of his ribs as her palm pushed him away. With his vision blurred, he watched her crawling back to the body clad in orange to finish what she started. The blue fizzled out of her hands over his heart as she slumped over, blacked out from exhaustion and ready but not able to join her teammates. He summoned Pakkun to alert Tsunade as he succumbed to the blackness as well, feeling oddly relieved they were all together in the end if she couldn't make it.

He visited them at the monument every day, after talking to Rin and Obito he would stare down at the 2 members of team 7 he failed to save. Sakura hadn't acknowledged his existence during their recovery. It wasn't until the funeral that he was able to see her and couldn't help but notice she didn't cry, so different from before. The first time she climbed through his window was one week after their funeral. Kakashi had been in bed with his precious Icha Icha when he felt her chakra land on his balcony. More confused than anything he waited for her to enter on her own time, assuming she would change her mind and leave as she had done every night that week. But as he heard her slide a kunai through the lock and step into his room, he debated feigning sleep to hide the uneasiness of their first communication since returning home. He placed his book on the side table as he swung his leg over the edge of the bed, sitting up to look at her. Sakura was standing with her hands fisted at her sides, staring at the floor.

The silence was heavy with tension but as he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off with one word, "Why?"

He knew what she meant but being at a loss for words he could only reply lamely, "What?"

She looked up, he could see the dark bags under her eyes and how her usually fitted clothes were a little loose on her frame. He knew he owed her some form of explanation when she fixed him with a cold glare, "Why did you stop me, I was so close."

He sighed, trying to find words that wouldn't set her off as he felt anger begin to churn her chakra. He replied carefully, "Because you are important to me."

She yelled, "He Was More Important And You Wasted My Chance!"

He spit back, "Losing you would have been a waste too. Sakura." The irritation with her attitude clear in his tone.

Suddenly her chakra diminished putting him more at ease, until she began moving toward him. He went to stand but was met with a hand on his chest pushing him down onto his back. He found himself yielding to her as she hovered over him with a feral look in her eyes. She straddled his hips and leaned down to his ear; he heard barely a whisper, "You brought me back, now you're going to help me forget."

He began to shift towards her but she caught his earlobe in her mouth, biting down lightly he released an unintentional moan and felt her lips against his neck. He was paralyzed as she licked and nipped her way down to his collarbone.

Only once he felt her weight shift against his hips in a slow grind did the realization of what was happening hit him. He tensed and tried to yank her body away, anticipating his move she held his arms above his head with an unbreakable grip. Never wavering in the motions of her hips she kissed her way across his chest and up to the opposite ear, "If I'm important to you, then help me."

Kakashi steeled himself trying to ignore the growing bulge between his legs and let out an unsure, "We can't. This won't fix it."

She smirked against his neck and ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, "Parts of you don't seem to agree." She accentuated her point with a heavy slow grind of her hips.

Causing him to let out the groan that had been crawling up his throat as he spoke, "And what happens after?" His body began to relax and she shifted her hand from above his head. It trailed down his chest, over taught abdominal's and between their bodies grasping his full length, adding friction for herself.

She hummed in response, "Don't care. Doesn't matter."

His resolve returned as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to face him, "It matters to me."

But as he looked into twin pools of jade he saw something all too familiar. Emptiness. He couldn't blame her for wanting to give her life to Naruto, he wished everyday that he could trade places with his comrades. He was a hypocrite and he knew she would never be the same. All he could do now was help fill the aching loneliness that plagued her heart. Sakura was a beautiful disaster above him, with lust clouding her eyes and lips swollen from her ministrations. He couldn't say no to her; not after what happened, maybe not ever again. He rolled his hips into hers and was rewarded with a moan as she began to smooth her palm over him again. He sat up as his hands began rubbing her thighs, guiding her into deeper and faster motions.

She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed along her jawline with masked lips. She felt her first climax building, she couldn't stop the groan, "Kakashi... I need more."

Immediately she felt herself being flipped onto her back with the weight of his body settling between her legs. She yanked down the zipper at her chest revealing bare skin as a silent communication that this was in fact why she came here. The silver haired man above her wasted no time, discretely pulling his mask down and working his mouth over each breast. Swirling his tongue and scraping teeth over one nipple while pinching and twisting it's twin lightly. She arched further into his mouth as his hand slid down to caress her folds through the fabric of her black shorts. He could feel her heat as she soaked through them, he couldn't help but let out a groan. As he raked his teeth over her nipple once more, rubbing his fingers roughly over her clit, he felt her orgasm shudder through every muscle as she moaned his name. He released her breast from his mouth with a soft pop and slid his mask back in place, looking up to see her staring at him with half lidded eyes.

Something in her gaze almost seemed to warn him and he lifted a curious eyebrow at her. Whatever it was dissipated as she grabbed the bottom of his sleeveless shirt and began to peel it off. Realizing his mask was going to come with it he panicked; sensing this, Sakura yanked it up and off before he had a chance to stop her and he was left to watch her look at him for the first time.

Sakura wasn't surprised as she ran her fingers up his pale jaw and over his lips, he was beautiful. He closed his eyes and sighed at her soft touches; but as he leaned closer and their lips ghosted over one another, she turned away and began to shrug out of her shirt. Making silent note of the tension Kakashi decided to let her lead for now.

She rolled him onto his back, kicking off her sandals and black shorts before straddling him again. He grunted at the weight and felt her wet heat start to coat him through his pants. They paused and looked over each other. He mused...their bodies were so different; his was hard and littered with the scars of war, while hers was supple and her skin immaculate due to her skills. Yet they were so much the same; lithe muscles sculpted by years of training, calloused hands from countless missions, the aches and pains of shinobi life had taken its toll on both of them. And the deepest of the wounds they shared; loss, regret, and guilt.

His thoughts were mirrored in her face and he couldn't help the smile that crept to his lips. Seeing it was full of reassurance, caring, and understanding; she leaned down hesitantly and pressed her lips to his.

Instantly his hands were fisted in her hair pulling her in while his tongue traced her bottom lip begging to deepen the kiss. She sighed and relaxed into his chest, opening her mouth and allowing their tongues to twist and wind around each other. It wasn't a kiss of dominance, they just enjoyed the sensation of each other slowly. She broke away to pour air into her lungs but his grip never loosened as she began kissing her way down his torso. Stopping to run her tongue over each scar along the way and pressing a chaste kiss above his heart.

She continued downward, pulling on the waistband of his pants and discarding them without a thought. Sakura took him in her hand, massaging up and down his length while collecting the pre cum at his tip to aid her. It was unnecessary, Kakashi had been hard since she first whispered in his ear but he knew she wasn't teasing him. With the soft kisses she was placing on his abdomen and thighs, it was obvious her compassion and empathy was driving this encounter. Although the darkening of her eyes as they met his partnered with a smirk to match Jashin, showed just how much she was going to enjoy watching him fall apart beneath her.

That was the moment she took him into her mouth, his hands fisted into the sheets with a growl comparable to his ninken. She was so warm, Kakashi could feel her tongue swirling around his shaft and over his sensitive tip as she bobbed her head up and down slowly using one hand at his base to pump him opposite her mouth. He couldn't fight the compulsion to watch her, but as he saw her cheeks hollow and fill with himself, he knew he was almost at his limit.

Feeling a small wave of guilt he tried to push her away. Stammering to find words, he could only grunt and buck his hips to convey this to her. Sakura pacified his thrashing with her palms on his thighs and stared into mismatched eyes crying out in silent desperation.

In an instant he was at the back of her throat pushing past her gag reflex as she began to swallow around him. Feeling the constriction of her throat was too intense and his head fell back with an unrestrained moan of her name while she continued to swallow around his now pulsing erection until he stilled. Becoming lax, she released him from her mouth gently.

Sakura crawled to lay in the crook of his shoulder with a self satisfied smile and a light sigh as he toyed with a lock of bubblegum hair. Both parties enjoyed the comfort of silent understanding while Kakashi attempted to bring himself back to reality. Once gaining his sensibilities, he shifted to hover over her, letting his eyes roam the contours of the body laid out beside him. Sakura made no motion to shield herself from his gaze, they were past propriety and she had nothing to hide from him.

After a decade of teaching, learning, winning, and losing together, there was nothing they didn't know about each other. Thinking back over their lives together, it appeared that this was a natural progression for them. Kakashi was taken back a bit when he focused on how comfortable and seemingly normal this scenario was. Being insightful to his moods as usual, Sakura tapped the tip of his nose to regain his attention and raised an eyebrow as invitation to elaborate on his pensiveness.

He complied, "It doesn't feel strange that we ended up here."

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she fought the melancholy threatening her good mood, "I knew that it wouldn't, but I couldn't wait for you to figure that out for yourself. Especially after losing them."

Kakashi could see her pulling away, knowing she was slipping back into the darkness, he had to stop it. "Well I suppose I owe you a thanks for taking the reigns from your lecherous Sensei. This is straight out of Icha Icha Violence you know!"

She looked away slyly and grinned her response, "You're welcome, but don't be a pervert, it's from Tactics anyway." Sakura caught herself to late knowing he baited her into the admission, and as she snapped her head to meet his eyes he was wearing a smirk that rivaled the Cheshire cat.

She felt his chuckle rumble in his chest as he began to kiss her lightly... behind her ear, down her neck, along her jaw. Using them to punctuate his statement and draw breathy sighs from her. "Well...Well...Virtuous...Sakura...Who's...The...Pervert...Now?"

Her giggle escaped having been saved by his humor, "Still you!"

As he palmed her breast and felt her arch into his hand he kept his tone jovial, "We'll call it a tie then." Knowing what came next would change everything.

He captured her mouth with his but there was something more urgent in this kiss. Kakashi could feel the need in her as she grasped his shoulders, dragging him on top of her. There was a feeling of suspense between them as he aligned himself with her entrance. He braced himself on his forearms looking into her eyes. Sakura knew he was giving her a chance to stop but she was hungry for him and she knew there was never going to be regret over this.

She lifted her forehead to meet his and he watched her eyes flutter closed as her thigh came to rest over his hip. He grasped it gently with renewed assertiveness at her demeanor and began to push forward. Sakura felt him enter her slowly, realizing he was taking his time so as not to shock her, she held him tightly and embraced the fullness as their hips met.

He released the breath he had been holding as a gasp and his body thrummed with anticipation when he felt her muscles grip him. She was incredibly tight and soaking wet, as their encounter thus far had built a raging fire within her. He didn't dare move lest he lose himself in that instant. They breathed together, light pants and sighs, adjusting to each other.

When he began to move it was slow and deliberate, Sakura felt every inch of friction between them, she was stretched to accommodate him and he filled her completely. She arched her hips to give him a deeper angle but he pushed her down, keeping up his achingly slow pace. It was killing her; her whole body was on fire already, and she needed more. Pleading whines left her as she tried to overpower him again but he was clearly the lead in this torturous game, never faltering in his motions.

She could feel the spring inside her winding up and becoming white hot but never progressing. She couldn't help but sound wonton as she pleaded with him, "Kakashi...more...I need more."

He simply smiled down at her, "No." He pushed into her deeper, causing her to moan, then went back to his shallow thrusting.

Crying out again, not able to stop herself from running her hands along her own body craving the friction to bring herself over the edge and close to losing her mind. "Please...God...I can't. Just... Please!" She tried bucking up into him again only to be thrown down with a glare that told her if she kept it up, her orgasm would be a long time coming. She settled as best she could with the inferno engulfing her and stared at him with pleading eyes.

That was when she noticed the Sharingan spinning slowly, 'He really is a pervert!' She licked her lips invitingly, knowing he was memorizing every moment. Kakashi brought his thumb up to her mouth and she swiped her tongue over it thoroughly, now glistening with saliva he lowered it back to where their bodies met.

She could barely focus on him while her body was wound beyond comprehension and ready to snap, every muscle begging to be thrown into the abyss of pleasure she knew would follow this amazing climb to the top.

"You're beautiful Sakura, cum for me."

As he rubbed circles over her clit with his thumb he began to move, never faster, but deeper and harder. She screamed a mixture of curses and broken syllables of his name as white static burst into her vision and every cell in her body exploded. She was strung taught; not able to move, to speak, to think. She could only cry out carnal sounds of raw pleasure.

In his own right, Kakashi was barely able to hold it together. Her muscles rippled and constricted around him, coaxing him to jump with her. Trying to pull the orgasm out of him while he fought with every shred of discipline his life as a Ninja had beat into him. Regardless, he continued to rub soft circles over her clit, pushing her climax to its limit and helping her drift down slowly as he felt her muscles start to wane their grip on him.

She shuddered beneath him as he leaned back onto his heels and tilted his head slightly to watch her. Extremely satisfied with his handiwork of matted pink hair over his pillow where she had clenched it in her fists, splayed limbs that had given out under the duress of her orgasm, and her perfect breasts heaving with gasps as she tried to teach herself how to breath again. This was how they were meant to be, he wouldn't give this moment for anything.

Then the world began to shift as the vertigo hit him. Kakashi felt himself jerked out of his reverie by the fiercely strong legs wrapped around him. They flipped him over and down as he thudded onto his back, looking up with clearing vision to see the most enticing and terrifying sight of his life.

Sakura was straddling him and with a fleeting moment of eye contact she impaled herself onto him, there was no teasing or slowness in her intent. She began rocking against him with deep rolling contortions of her stomach and back. Her hands gripping his shoulders for leverage to bring him impossibly deep within her to hit that bundle of nerves that made her cry out each time she bore down on him.

Pulling growls and moans out of the man under her; he could only claw at her thighs to maintain a grip on her, not bothering to try and match her thrusts. He had lost all senses to her as she ground into him, selfishly taking what she had to wait for previously. There was a part of Kakashi that was shocked and profoundly aroused at Sakura's boldness as she began to raise herself onto her knees. His grip on her tightened and he took his chance to drive up into her but was stopped by the hands that had slipped down his shoulders to push her weight onto his chest causing crescent marks to burn his flesh where her nails dug into him. 'So the game begins again.' But there was no game as Sakura continued to raise herself up and drop down again, pounding him into her and reaching for her peak ruthlessly.

He stared at the Kunoichi over him in awe. Her skin was flushed with a sheen of sweat, eyes darkened to forest green and full of a lust he had never seen before. Her chakra spun wildly within her and began to reach out for his; an electricity flowing between them that sent vibrations everywhere they touched, they took on a soft glow as the chakra enveloped them. When Sakura leaned back onto his knees and he felt her movements become tremulous and desperate, he took control again.

Tilting her over onto her back and throwing both legs over his shoulders, he pounded into her without abandon. She was screaming for him to move harder and faster, Kakashi obliged willingly knowing this time he was going with her. He was deep inside her, filling her and hitting her nerves at a perfect angle with brute force, over and over while she screamed and cried out. The grip she had on him was suffocating; when she came undone, every perfectly taught muscle in her body seized. Crushing down on him as his violent release tore through his lungs and he growled her name. His throbbing orgasm, kept at bay for too long, coated her walls mixing with her own, dragging them deeper into their pleasure until they both were speechless.

They collapsed into each other, Kakashi, barely having the thought to roll slightly to one side before crushing his body onto hers. Neither could function as the slow drag of awareness crept up on them. Breathing seemed to difficult, moving was definitely not happening, and thinking was completely out of the realm of possibility. Sakura groaned and shivered slightly, the night air beginning to seep into her consciousness. She grabbed the sheet and rolled, giving the least effort to effectively cover herself. She ended up laying her head on his chest already half asleep with a cute albeit lazy smirk plastered on her face. He curled an arm around her as he turned into her to throw the sheet over himself as well.

She snuggled into his warmth without a thought and he welcomed it. When he spoke it was barely audible, "You are pretty amazing you know"

She hummed her response, "Yea, that was definitely the best I've ever had"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and tilted her head to look him in the eye, "Same goes for me on the sex, but I was actually talking about you..." "You really are a pervert huh?"

She looked away slightly stammering and feeling her temper flare up, "well... i... uh... thanks... you're pretty amazing too." "And I am not a pervert! You're the one who recorded all of that you know! You may as well have brought in a video camera!"

He couldn't help but tease her, it was easy to make her flushed, and she was so beautiful when she was angry. "Is that an offer?"

She punched him just hard enough to get a grunted apology from him before snuggling down into his chest again, concentrated solely on sleep. But even then, Kakashi couldn't help but stare at her in reverence. He likened her to the stunning Valkyries of lore; the deciders of life and death, full of power, grace, ferocity, and deadly beautiful. She was truly his, in all her glory and darkness, he would take all of it from her, knowing she would take all of him in return. She gave herself wholly to him and he would never betray that.


End file.
